Team Training Packages
by General_Tojo Based on an idea by Midnight Blue and Legate, I was thinking about the idea of a package layered onto any member of a team. This represents things like the fact that any X-Man is supposed to be trained to resist mental attacks, or that Cap trains just about every Avenger in fighting, etc. They could also represent the histories of certain teams, such as the New Mutants, who have been surrounded by so much mystical craziness (the Asgard stuff, Dani and the Demon Bear, Illyana and Limbo, etc.) that they must know a little bit about matters arcane. Of course, the risk of something like this is making characters more effective or complicated, or devaluing those who have real expertise. So I was thinking, what if such packages just added d6's. Nothing huge, never gonna make anyone overpowered. Since the game specifically leaves out the d6 specialty, this could use that space for something different. Use of the d6 represents basic training or generalized experience only, and those d6 traits could be assumed to be possessed by any member of that team even if no such traits appear on their datafile. Characters who already had higher than d6 in a particular trait would simply ignore it and just use what they had. It seems like two or three d6's are enough to make these generic forms of training feel like they matter, but also small enough to not change the way a character feels when played. This way, a single character could have training from multiple teams they are a member of, it still would not make them overpowered or complex. Wolverine training as a member of the X-Men, Avengers, and X-Force makes no difference whatsoever, because he is already better than d6 at every trait they provide! Beast has been an X-Man, an Avenger, and a Secret Avenger, and as a result has d6 Psychic Resistance, d6 Covert, and d6 Vehicle to fly a quinjet OR a Blackbird. Just basically trying to keep it really simple, I thought it could be something like this: * Agents of Atlas Training :Specialties: Covert Rookie D6, Crime Rookie D6, Mystic Rookie D6 * Alpha Flight Training :Specialties: Mystic Rookie D6, Vehicle Rookie D6 * Avengers Training :Specialties: Combat Rookie D6, Vehicle Rookie D6 * Defenders Training :Specialties: Cosmic Rookie D6, Mystic Rookie D6 * Fantastic Four/Future Foundation Training :Specialties: Cosmic Rookie D6, Science Rookie D6, Tech Rookie D6 * Heroes for Hire Training :Specialties: Business Rookie D6, Crime Rookie D6 * New Mutants Training :Power Trait: Psychic Resistance D6 :Specialties: Mystic Rookie D6 * Outlaws Training :Specialties: Crime Rookie D6, Menace Rookie D6 * Secret Avengers Training :Specialties: Covert Rookie D6, Tech Rookie D6 * Squadron Supreme Training :Specialties: Psyche Rookie D6, Tech Rookie D6 * Runaways Training :Power Trait: Trouble Sense D6 :Specialties: Covert Rookie D6, Psyche Rookie D6 * Thunderbolts Training :Specialties: Covert Rookie D6, Crime Rookie D6 * Wild Pack Training :Power Trait: Body Armor (Durability) D6 :Specialties: Combat Rookie D6, Covert Rookie D6 * X-Factor Investigations Training :Power Trait: Evidence Sense D6 :Specialties: Crime Rookie D6 * X-Force Training :Specialties: Covert Rookie D6, Menace Rookie D6 * X-Men Training :Power Trait: Psychic Resistance D6 :Specialty: Vehicle Rookie D6 Category:House Rules